Dear Stranger
by Sweet Night
Summary: "the deal you made was about me writing a letter for you every month but you would never reply to me and in interchange you would donate a great amount of money to the orphanage" As one of the most sensitive and caring orphans, Hannah is pick as the lucky one to write to a stranger every month. What will happen? who is this stranger? is it the young red hair boy or the blond boy?
1. Pilot

_Hey Hey! Well look who is back! :D _

_meee! :D_

_hahahaha, anyways! I hope you like this new Story ^_^ Specially since it means a lot to me ^_^ _

_Oh well! Thank you in advance for reading! but please remember to review in the end so I can have a good idea what you please think! :D_

_Enjoy!_

_-Sweet Night_

* * *

Dear Stranger,

First of all, I would like to thank you for your generous donation. The orphanage never got such a huge amount of money! You should have seen Madame's face. But how silly can I be? You have no idea who is Madame! Madame is the lady you had to talk to give the money to the orphanage; her name of course it is not Madame Sir but Maya. She is the one who runs this place and well, the one who told me about your deal.

I know that the requirement you made was about me writing a letter for you every month but you would never reply to me and in interchange you would donate a great amount of money to the orphanage. Well, here is my first letter and to be honest I feel a bit awkward. Do not get me wrong! Please! But why wouldn't you answer me back? Is it because I am one of those filthy orphans? Have I done anything to offend you Sir? Please do not get offended by my words! I do not mean it, but for the first time I feel awkward. I don't even know your name! Reason why I have decided to call you Stranger. Yes, that's right, I will call you Stranger as I have no idea how you even look! So can you please help me out a bit here?

Please sir, I promise you I do not mean to be rude but I why me from all the orphans? Who are you mysterious stranger? Why the mystery?

Hopefully one day, I will have my answers but for now, I have to go. I will write you my next letter next month…

Have a nice day!

-Hannah.

* * *

_Remember to review! _

_xoxo_

_-Sweet Night- _


	2. Stranger

_Thank you so much for those who reviewed my story! :) _

_And here comes the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it. _

_It is not a long one but I promise that this is just the beginning. ;)_

_Don't forget to review! :D_

_-Sweet Night_

* * *

July 4th 1993

Dear Stranger:

I heard you asked Ma'am Maya to request me to stop calling you Stranger. But how can I sir? How should I call you then? I don't know your name and certainly I know you won't answer me. So how should I call you stranger? Shall I call you Mister? Sir? Majesty? I can imagine you making a face at the last name. That's funny; I don't even know how you look like! Maybe you are a young boy, young gentleman or maybe you are an old man feeling alone. Maybe you have dark black hair or maybe light and bright blond or maybe your hair is as dark as chocolate or dark and red.

$how do you look Stranger? So many questions for me to seek for an answer. So many questions that I need to know if you wish me to trust. I don't know if you know me sir but let me introduce myself, my name is Hannah, I am 17 years old and I have long blond hair with brown eyes. I never met my parents, they died long time ago in a fire when I was 5 years old.

And that's my story Stranger, do you have a story? Everybody has one, some stories are happier than others but they all have a bit of sadness on it. That's the magic of experience.

Do you know what Stranger? I will keep on calling you Stranger because I don't know anything about you.

Thank you for everything you've done for this orphanage.

Regards

-Hannah

* * *

_Hope you liked it! _

_Don't forget to review! :D the more you review, the faster I'll update ^_^ _

_xoxo_

_-Sweet Night_


	3. Friends

_Hey hey! ^.^ Sorry for not updating! Yes Tay, I know you are reading this and I hope you like the chapter ^.^ _

_Guys remember this is the beginning and yes, slowly things will get into action ^.^ promise!_

_Now! remember to review in the end! :D_

_please!_

_thank you!_

_-Sweet Night_

* * *

August 4th 1993

Dear Stranger,

Since I haven't heard anything from you, I'm guessing you assumed that I will keep on calling you stranger. I can imagine you laughing, sitting on a red couch having your tea as the sun sets down reading my letter. Well, so as you know I am laughing as well as I write this for you stranger. I hope you are happy.

I should talk to you about my school stranger. Even though it's an orphanage we have a small school here. Major school. Ma'am tends to visit it but doesn't bother much about it. Of course she only cares about the English department. We have great teachers and others that we rather not see, we tend to be good and do our job, well… most of us. I can see you smiling again, maybe remembering those days you were on my place. How was school for you Stranger? How was your childhood? It's funny imagining that you are probably an old man with a big funny mustache. Please don't get offended! I am just messing around.

Did you have many friends? I don't. I get along with most people but not everybody is my friend. My best friend is called Chelsy. I feel like I've known her for such a long time, it's funny, I know her better than I know myself.

Chelsy and I were thinking on offering to prepare for the next summer ball that we were planning on doing! Maybe the Ma'am will give us extra pillows or tell us what is the "secret meat" about!

I can see you laughing again. It's not hard to picture and it's something nice to think of.

I'll see you next month Stranger, have a nice summer.

Regards.

Hannah.


	4. Thank you

_Hello everybody!_

_I know, I know... I take ages updating now and I know I don't have excuses but ughh just not feeling inspiration at al! :O I know... weird!_

_But since lovely Tay (yes, I know you are reading this!) has been telling me over and over to update lol I just to do it at some point. So be hapy! here it is!_

_Now, I know some of you want me to update L. A or At the wrong place at the wrong time. And trust me! I really want to update the second one cos it's my favorite one really but just give me time and let me watch some Criminal minds to get in the "criminal" mood -.- lol and I'll try my best to update soon but just give me time! _

_anyways! i hope you like this one and it's not so long but again, have you ever seen a long letter?! yeah ;) exactly _

_so please review so i can know how this story is going!_

_thank youu!_

* * *

September 4th 1993

Dear Stranger,

Did you do this?! Please Stranger! Tell me! Was this because of you?! Who else could have possible been?! Ma'am said that it had been a very powerful man the one who had done it. I must be you! I honestly have no words to thank you enough Stranger, but all I can say is thank you sir, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means for Chelsy and I! This summer ball is going to be the most amazing ball this place has ever seen! And it's all thanks to you Stranger! On the other hand, Ma'am did not tell us what the secret meat is about, even if Chelsy tried to persuade the kitchen lady! So I guess that is one secret we'll never know.

I have been thinking in a way to thank you stranger and sadly I don't have too many. I do not have your address to deliver you a thank you later apart from this, or a present, I don't know the things you like or you would enjoy so I could buy you something, however I came up with a solution. Would you come to the Ball? I am not joking. It would be a pleasure for us having you here to thank you for what you've done possible and in your honor I promise to come up with the most beautiful and fantastic ball you've ever seen. Now I imagine that is something hard to do, but I'm always up for a challenge. So please Stranger, would you come?

So let me explain you about the ball since I don't really have anything else to talk about. It'll be a mask ball! I know, I know, it is not very original but I have never been in one before. The magic and mystery from the masks and costumes it'll be amazing, imagine dancing with someone but nobody knows who you are! The dresses, the music, Chelsy would say "the food".

Enough about my silly fantasies and fairy tales! I sound like a silly shallow little girl, and I don't want you to think I am one of those girls! So let's talk about my lessons!

Science is not bad; I seem to be good, especially in genetics. There is something really interesting about our past and evolution itself! Imagine us coming from apparently monkeys?! Chelsy laughed hard when I said this and immediately started acting like a monkey. And then we wonder why the kitchen lady wouldn't trust her with the secret meat ingredients.

Oh I know something you would like to hear! I got a high grade for English, one of the highest in the class so Chelsey and I will be going out to celebrate about it, while Ma'am gave me an extra pillow. I don't see why all the fuss but its Chelsy and you can't really say no to her. Ma'am said you would be notified about this but I thought I should also inform you.

Anyways, I should go since Chelsy is waiting for me.

I hope I made you proud Stranger,

Regards

Hannah.

* * *

_seeeeeeeeeeeee! it was longer than the others! so now review! ;)_

_this is how it works lol_

_thank you for reading!_

_- Sweet night- _


	5. Disappointment

_Hello People! so in order to avoid all your hate right now, I've decided to update ^_^ I know this doesn't justify my actions of stopping my other story but oh well... try to enjoy this one?_

_:D_

_This chapter is for Tina cos her review just made me smile lol :D so thank you Tinaaaa! :D and to answer your question I'll just do this ";)" _

_anyways!_

_ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

_-Sweet Night -_

* * *

September 4th 1993

Dear Stranger,

I am mad at you. Yes, what you've heard. I am so mad I honestly didn't want to write you this time. But of course, Ma'am realized the fact that I was not going to write you when she asked that I've been forced to do so. However, if this was my idea then no, I wouldn't be talking to you.

Do you think you can buy it all with money? I never asked anything from you. Anything! So why did you send that ridiculous expensive dress with jewelry?! I get it okay, you are a powerful man with contacts, money, and nobody can say "no" to you, but let me tell you something Stranger! I don't need your charity. I have everything I could have asked for. A place to sleep in, I have somewhere to eat! I have the most amazing best friend in the entire world and I have the energy to get out of this place and for that I do not need you giving me special little gifts that could be feeding some abandon child as I used to need.

The idea of you paying right now for my studies it's bad enough but it's true. I need education to be someone nowadays however a silly dress? No thank you, I can survive without one.

Do you know what Stranger? I respect the fact you must have thousands of girls who love your presents are more than delighted to have your attention but let me leave something clear. I am NOT one of those girls. I might not be rich but I do not try to buy people because that's just wrong!

I am truly disappointed Stranger, I hope you understand if I stop writing at you. I left your "present" with Ma'am and asked her to deliver it back to you. The dress with whatever else you sent was is still in the box, I'm sure Ma'am will send it back to you or you can just come here and pick it up.

Regards.

Hannah.

* * *

_Ops! Don't hate me too much since all this has been carefully planned ;) I promise!_

_now review! and you get an update! :D_

_that's how it works ;D_

_- Sweet Night -_


	6. Cinderella Night

**_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy but here's my story, review it maybe ;)_**

**__**_soooo! This chapter is for my friend Tay who has been telling me constantly to update for once so here we go! _

_I updated! Damn!  
_

_anyways!  
_

_I know that a few of you have been asking me to please just tell them who "Stranger" is but LOL sorry guys you'll have to keep reading this story to get to know who the mysterious person is ;D lol  
_

_anyways! don't forget to review and I shall update faster!  
_

_pinky promise!  
_

_xoxo  
_

_-Sweet Night  
_

* * *

October 4th 1993

Dear Stranger,

I promised stop my writing but I noticed something. You did not tell on me with ma'am. Why Stranger? Because I asked you for it or because you didn't care if I stopped writing to you? In any case, I've decided to write you again because either way, you are the one paying for my education right now or I owe you that.

What should I tell you now? I'm not sure. My grades are the best ones in the class and I've been congratulated by more than just one teacher about it. Ma'am doesn't seem very happy about it however she doesn't complain, why would she? You are making a huge donation to our small school which should make her more than happy. However, why do I feel like that's not enough?

We had our ball Stranger. You should have been there! Maybe you were, maybe not, I will never know as you have never written a single answer to my letters and never will. It was the most beautiful scenario I ever saw in my life! Someone had ordered white flowers to decorate the room and a few balloons fell down the couples during the last dance. All the girls were pleased about it and we received a few congratulations, even some teachers enjoyed themselves! I was dressed as a white swan. It had been Chelsy the one who came up with the idea. It was hard designing the dress but we made it with a few old pillows that the school did not longer used. To our surprise the feathers were still in good conditions and a few of the cleaning ladies helped us to get some others. In the end my dressed was a long white dress covered in feathers. Chelsy helped me with my hair and my mask. I had a wonderful night. Stranger, I will tell you a secret but you may not tell anyone, promise me? I danced with someone at the ball, I don't know his name or how his face was, I only remember his eyes, those eyes that looked down at me the whole time. He had a beautiful smile and was around 18 or 19 years old. He was very handsome Stranger, which didn't help a girl like me. I was clumsy but he never laughed about it and instead just grinned nicely and helped me to stay calm. He was a real gentlemen Stranger. I know what you are thinking, how didn't I ask his name?! Well, I'll tell you, there was not a chance to do so. We danced and talked all night, it was magical.

You may laugh now. Here I am the silly teenager that just lived a Cinderella story. Laugh because I do as well! Laugh and remember those years were maybe you were my age and something similar happened to you. Bring those old memories back and the passion you put on it. Laugh and remember to not get bitter, maybe those times are over and a woman is next to you right now, a wife. But remember the joy you felt then and how alive you were. What has happened to the world Stranger? Where are those moments of joy now? Focused on money and material, lies and false hopes, broken dreams and bitterness; quiet right Stranger, I haven't forgotten your last offence.

However that's over now. Let's move on. It's time for little girls to pop out of their bubbles and realize life is not what they dream about. There won't be a blue prince in a white horse to rescue you, because boys like that would never go for quiet and shy girls. Never! Why would they? They can have it all and they normally look for it.

My friend Chelsey had a beautiful time as well, I saw her dancing with a very handsome boy but I noticed it was the boy from the class before us. That boy has always dreamed with the day that Chelsy will look at him… My chemistry teacher was dancing with my maths teacher, as my English teacher shared more than one dance with my French teacher. I couldn't help but feel happy for them, that night was magical for everybody, a night where dreams became truth. Even Ma'am Stranger! I saw her dancing with a red hair man, but again, his face had been covered with a mask. She seemed pleased to see him and a blond boy. He didn't have a mask then. No. He was very young but he had an air of a man. He was around 19 Stranger. And he was the most handsome young man I had ever seen in my life. Ma'am seemed pleased as well but I am not sure, there was something it didn't fit.

Well look at this Stranger! I'm sharing my school gossip with you now. How does it feel Stranger? Are you bored already? Well my friend, that's what happens when you ask a teenager to write you letters. We have imagination and dreams, hopes and disappointment. We are the generation that needs to be crushed in order to get up again. Do you remember those days Stranger? The silly mistakes you made or the tears you wasted? The stupid fears and the ridiculous ideas?

Those were good times I bet.

Time for me to go Stranger, I think I've filled your head with a thousand memories for now and it's time for me to rest.

Your dear Cinderella

-Hannah.

* * *

_NOW REVIEW!_

_WHY?_

_COS I SAY SO _

_;) _

_xoxo_

_Sweet Night_


End file.
